


Thoughts

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Poems, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Rapunzel & Eugene's deepest feelings during the lantern scene. written in 3 poems. REVIEW?





	Thoughts

**Eugene-**

In the night of the blue moon,

We are here together.

Waiting for the perfect moment,

All the life long.

Now I can see you glittering

Under the moonlight.

Let me feel your cool body in me.

I can't resist myself from you now,

Don't let go me.

In the full moon

The earth is bathing in the moonlight.

Let me drown in your

Ocean of love tonight.

As the moon can't hide her moonlight,

You can't hide your love from me,

Tonight.

**Rapunzel-**

You have painted my eyes,

With the colors of your love.

Looking in your eyes,

Let the time pass,

In these unreal dreams.

In your touch-

You have showed me the horizon my dream.

You have awakened me from my sleep.

I've never knew that

Life is so wonderful.

Like an unfinished poem,

My life was incomplete.

You've completed me

With your beautiful verses.

You've filled my empty life,

With your love.

You've showed the ocean of your love,

Let me drown there,

I'll not regret ever.

**Both Eugene & Rapunzel**

If you were an ocean,

With endless depth.

Thirsty me, for many years

Will never fear of death

To drown in you.

Because,

I want to your love,

To be like-

After the summer.

The rain fills the thirsty river,

Like that you fill me,

With your rain of love.


End file.
